Fall For You
by xwerewolves.do.it.betterx
Summary: Embry and his imprint have had a rocky relationship. He makes it up to her. Better than it sounds. One shot! OOC Embry/OC Song is Fall for you by Second Hand Serenade.


Disclaimers: I own nothing. Not Embry, not Twilight, not New Moon, not Eclipse, nor Breaking Dawn. Absolutely NOTHIN'.

Okay, so I'm nearly done reading Breaking Dawn, but I'm waiting for my friends to catch up. Gah... I would talk about the book, but I don't want to let out any spoilers. I was absolutely shocked. That's all I'm saying :) Well, I thought I'd write an Embry oneshot since I'm having a little trouble with Fearless. But I fell like I'm close to breaking through my writer's block. Okay, well, here goes.

-

I walked self consciously into the living room where Embry had crashed after a night of patrolling. I sat down in the floor in front of the couch and watched the soft rise and fall of his big chest. I liked watching him sleep. It was one of the few times he wasn't yelling at me. Before I'd found out that I was his imprint, everything was great between us. But after that, we'd started fighting. Verbally and, eventually physically. Bruises were starting to form from last night's fight.

I watched his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful. His long hair splayed out all around him, his prominent high cheek bones, an average characteristic of every Native American, and his long eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks. His perfect lips were relaxed, where as when he was awake, they were always pressed together into a thin line. I sighed and ran my hands through his beautiful hair. I gasped and retracted my arm when his eyes fluttered open, brows furrowed, and lips pressed into that thin line.

His dark eyes met my gaze, "What?"

"D-dinner's ready." I stuttered, standing and walking hurriedly away from him, into the kitchen. I fixed his plate and then mine and sat them both on the table where he was waiting. I felt his eyes on me as I ate, and I started to lose my appetite, which was highly unusual for me. I finally gathered the courage to look up and see where his eyes were looking.

His black eyes swept over my arms, my face, and my collar bone, all of which were badly bruised. He'd held my arms too tightly and shook me like a rag doll last night, causing the bruises on my arms. He'd pushed me on my chest, causing the bruises near my collar bone. And he'd slapped me repeatedly, causing the bruises on my face.

I thought I'd saw his eyes soften, but I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not. He met my gaze and held it for a moment before his eyes drifted to his food. It was a silent dinner, save for the scraping of fork on plates. When he was finished, he put his fork down and shoved his plate away. I was up immediately, cleaning up after him.

When I was washing dishes, I felt him behind me, and he put his hands on my arms. I tensed up and my breathing became ragged, worried about what he was about to do.

"Did I ever tell you how well you cook?" He placed kisses on my shoulder.

"Not r-r-real- I mean, uh, no." My voice was unsteady and my heart rate escalated quickly. I was scared he was going to start hitting me or pushing me.

"Well you are a really good cook." I wondered briefly why he was being so nice tonight.

"Thanks," I barely whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," I lied, turning the water off and drying the dishes. I flinched as his big, warm, rough hands ran over the bruises on my arms and down to my hands. He made me stop what I was doing. He turned me around to face him and I was squished between him and the counter. I stared down at my hands, wringing them nervously. He took both of my tiny hands in one of his enormous ones and, with the other hand, lifted my chin to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Maya," He whispered.

"What? S-sorry about what?"

"Everything," He said, sadly.

"It's okay." I said, my vision beginning to blur with tears.

"No, no. It's totally unacceptable!" He yelled, causing me to wince.

He noticed, "I'm so sorry." He put a hand on the side of my face, "Come on." He pulled at my hand.

"Where are we going? I'm not dressed to go anywhere." I looked down at my gray shorts and black t-shirt, running a hand through my messy dark brown hair and rubbing a finger under my eyes to make sure my eyeliner hadn't smudged.

"It's doesn't matter," He sighed and picked me up bridal style. I squealed as he kicked the front door open and kicked it closed behind him. He started running, not even breaking a sweat. We rounded the corner of his road and reached the beach. I smiled at the stars dancing on the water like a million tiny little diamonds in a sea of darkness. The moon made everything look blue, including Embry. He sat me down in the sand, near the shore where the water ran up on the beach, and he sat down beside me. I looked over, expecting him to be looking at the stars, but he was looking at me, instead. I blushed and looked at the ocean.

"The best thing 'bout tonight's the we're not fighting," I heard someone singing. It was absolutely beautiful. "Could it be that we have been this way before?" I looked over and realized it was Embry singing and my jaw dropped.

"I know you don't think that I am trying.

I know you're wearing thin down to the core.

But hold your breath,

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again.

Don't make me change my mind.

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find." He grabbed my hand now, turning his whole body to me, as I did the same. Tears stung my eyes as I tried to hold them in.

"This is not what I intended.

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.

You always thought that I was stronger.

I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start." A tear escaped my eye at that.

"Oh, but hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again.

Don't make me change my mind.

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find."

I sighed and let the tears flow down my cheeks.

"So breathe in so deep, breathe me in.

I'm yours to keep and hold onto your words 'cause talk is cheap.

And remember me tonight when you're asleep.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again.

Don't make me change my mind.

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again.

Don't make me change my mind.

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

It's impossible to find." He finished and I couldn't help but kiss him. He seemed surprised at first, but then he tangled his hands into my hair and flipped me onto my back on the sand.

When we broke apart, he said, "I'm sorry." again.

I silenced him with an index finger on his lips, "Hold onto your words, 'cause talk is cheap," I quoted him.

He growled and covered my mouth with his.

-

What did y'all think? Review, please (: And give me your opinions of Breaking Dawn (:


End file.
